With the improvement of coverage and network speed of a wireless network, a near-to-eye optical wearable device is becoming a new personal data acquiring and sharing channel.
Because the near-to-eye optical wearable device is near to a user eye in terms of use position, compared with other non-near-to-eye mobile display devices, the near-to-eye optical wearable device has many inherent advantages, for example, image information can be directly presented within the sight of a user without assistance of a hand or hands of the user; in addition, a larger visual presentation region is achieved, wherein content can be presented on any plane in the field of view of the user.